


Homorphus

by holisticannibal



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Wizarding World, basic chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holisticannibal/pseuds/holisticannibal
Summary: Adam Towers is perfect, Elias is like the opposite of perfect, but somehow they are just perfect for each other, and nobody can explain the magic between them. Basic Chickens - A Hogwarts AU...XD





	1. Chapter 1

Bright sun is shining upon Diagon Alley in London, a rare occurrence that seems to have brighten up everybody’s mood instantly.

Still seven days until the new school term starts, but the narrow space is crowded with families, all with a list of items they have to purchase clutches in their hands. Children, probably to be first years, are beaming at everything with glee.

Adam Towers remembers he was just as giddy as them when he stepped into Diagon Alley for the first time when he was a small boy.

He is sitting outside Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour enjoying his raspberry flavoured sundae together with his mother, ignoring curious glances tossed his way. Bright red berry sauce smeared on his thin lips like fresh blood, he flicks out his tongue to lick away the sweet syrup. 

People are staring, they turn their heads towards the mother and son as they pass by, their eyes widened in awe because they are probably the most beautiful, most enchanting people…creatures they have ever seen. 

Adam huffs in dismay and clutches his black cat, peculiarly named ‘D’ and just ‘D’, closer to his chest, the furry body half blocking his face. D is his family cat, and he will be taking her with him to Hogwarts in September, just like last year. 

They are always staring, Adam is used to them staring. Having a pure blood Veela as mother always attract attention whenever his family joins the crowd even in the wizarding world. 

Veela is a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology, beautiful men and women with white-gold hair and skin that appears to shine moon-bright. Veela are always, and under any circumstances, physically perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. When angry, Veela takes on a less pleasant appearance, their faces elongate into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders.

A faint, almost cold, smile appears on young Adam’s face. It would be fun if these people saw his mother’s angry face. Being a half-Veela born to the old pure blood Towers family, Adam inherits magical ability from his father, and beauty and grace from his mother. At the young age of thirteen, he has already mastered the trick to use his innocence and charm to get whatever he wants, because he can always get it.

From among the feet of the strolling crowd, a shaggy looking, probably lost, pet rat comes running out of nowhere, its tiny feet rushes on the unevenly paved street urgently. It quickly catches the attention of the black cat hugged in Adam’s arms. The cat struggles wildly, wriggling away from the part-human’s grasps, and leaps on to the ground. It chases after the frantic little ball of grey as if possessed, while the rat’s scared screech is easily drowned by the noisy chattering in the air. 

Reacting with the speed almost like a cat himself, Adam rises immediately. He runs after D as fast as his thin legs manage to, squeezing himself through the crowd muttering apologies. Him chasing after a cat that is chasing after a rat, the scenario is rather comical, but the small boy’s mind is too focused on the dash of black shadow to pause and laugh. 

—

Little Elias frowns and raises his hand to block the sun as he steps out from the snow white marble building of Gringotts Bank with his father Evelio Thanatos and his brother Gabriel. A small money bag filled with gold Galleons and silver Sickles is safely tucked in Evelio’s pocket. 

Being in the busy street for the first time, the two brothers are following their father unnecessarily close with Elias’ hand holding onto the end of his coat, heading down to where the busiest part of Diagon Alley. 

People are staring. Elias huffs in dismay and tightens his grip on his little brother Gabriel’s sweaty hand. Elias is used to being stared at. Even in a world full of magical existence, the brothers’ disfigured nose and upper lip are too weird, and ugly, for most people not to stare, then look away with pity in their eyes so strong that even an eleven year old boy like Gabriel can perfectly understand it. It’s the pity part that Elias dislikes the most. 

He is quite frankly very disappointed with people in London. They are just as bad, and stupid, as the ones back home, or back at Durmstrang where he has studied briefly for two years before he’s forced to change school - Partly because his father has taken up a consulting research position at The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (The Beast Division); Partly because of the constant bullying he suffers at school, and the fights he gets himself into almost weekly, if not daily. 

Elias has a million questions in his head, the first one being - Why would his father think that Hogwarts would be any different from Durmstrang? 

Anyway, it’s too late to challenge his father now. In seven days, Gabriel and him will be going to Hogwarts, Gabriel is enrolling in First Year, and Elias in Third Year at the Wizarding School.

Evelio Thanatos is a controversial magizoologist, an avid researcher of Chimaera, a type of hybrid animal and violent magical creature native to Greece. While the classical Chimaera is part lion, goat, and dragon, a true Chimaera is simply any two or more of anything including humans which leads to the medical diagnosis known as ‘Chimaerism’ which happens after two or more foetuses merge in the womb. There are dark rumours in the academic circle that Evelio has been experimenting Chimaerism on common animals, and on humans, including his own sons. They are rumours that the magizoologist has never publicly admitted, nor denied.

The long cobbled street is packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops. With two long lists of items to prepare for the coming school year crumbled in their sweaty hands, the Thanatos family begin their shopping spree by stopping first at the Eeylops Owl Emporium, a shop that sells owls, dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. 

Gabriel’s face brightens up upon stepping into the shop because he has been wanting his own owl, the tawny owl is his favourite. His eyes widen exactly like an owl when he sees the birds he can choose from.

“Heh, that owl looks just like you, Gabriel.” Elias teases his brother in Danish as he points at one of the owls that have the biggest eyes, eyes as round as Gabriel’s.

Gabriel pouts, he wants to say something witty back to his big brother, but fails because he’s trying to hold back a gag reflex.

“Elias! Stop being mean to your brother!” Evelio roars under his breath. “We’ve talked about it! Go wait for us outside if you can’t keep quiet for five minutes!”

Stubborn as the bull knitted on the oversized sweater hanging on his shoulders, Elias turns his nose up and grumpily walks out with a bang on the door. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Such temper, Evelio shakes his head, but he knows his son won’t wander very far. 

Elias is a failure in Evelio’s eyes, he has considered giving him away because of his imperfection. Even though his older son may not be as bright nor as talented as Gabriel, he knows the stubborn boy has a kind soul despite his temper, and the fact that what comes out of the child’s mouth usually are so outrageously blunt and direct, his lack of filter in conversations making him borderline rude every time he speaks. 

Elias and the huge owl resting on a tall stand outside the shop looks at each other as if they’ve entered a staring contest. They are both equally bored, two pairs of amber red eyes largely unamused with each other. It feels like the freakish bird is challenging him, Elias pouts. 

It’s when he feels something soft brushes against his ankles just above his socks. 

Elias looks down, astonished to find a cat circling him by his feet.

The giant cat is wearing a bright green collar with pitch black, glossy short fur much like a sleek miniature black panther. It rubs its furry body against him passionately, its long tail whipping in the air behind it as it produces happy purrs. 

Utterly surprised and softened by the display of affection, a low moan escapes the boy’s mouth, he bends forward, poking at the cat’s body cautiously with his fingers making sure the animal is tamed enough to be touched, before picking it up into his arms. Elias is not particularly fond of cats, but its body feels pleasantly warm, and comforting, and most importantly, the cat seems to like him very much.

A boyish voice from behind him exclaims with joy. “D! There you are!” 

Elias whips his head around, his eyes widened in astonishment as he is greeted by a boy. 

A boy with eerie beauty.

He is a head shorter than Elias, about the same age as his little brother. Though he is a boy, he has classically delicate and refined features, big watery blue eyes, elvish ears, and soft, flowing curly chocolate brown hair that looks like a girl, giving him an ethereal quality in appearance. Under sunlight, there are flecks of white and tiny dots of goldenrod in them makes them appear in a shade of grey blue that is captivating. He is perfect, it’s the polar opposite of what Elias looks like.

Elias frowns and looks down in embarrassment.

The boy doesn’t seem to notice his discomfort. He says in relief as he tries to take the cat away from Elias’ arms. “Thanks. I thought I had lost her - ” 

Alarmed, Elias tightens his grip on the cat’s body, almost protectively, unwilling to let the boy take it back. He holds the cat so high above his head that it’s totally out of the little boy’s reach. 

“How do I know if you’re lying or not?” Elias asks, his voice laced with thick accent. 

“What?” The little boy frowns, not used to being denied what he wants. 

“I said, How do I know you are not lying? How do I know if this is really your cat? I can’t just give it to you, you know. It’s wrong. I shouldn’t let you have it unless you can prove that it belongs to you.” Elias challenges the boy, and begins babbling on with a tone of defensiveness in his voice. “Prove that this cat belongs to you. If you can’t, I am not giving him to you.” 

Everything in the small boy’s posture is defiance, his stormy blue eyes narrow as he bites his red lips and considers. He is a soul that is as stubborn and persistent as Elias, it seems. 

“Very well. Of course I can prove it. D has my name on her collar.” The boy cants his face and answers, his British accented voice a pitch higher as he is agitated.

Elias fingers reaches for the the golden tag on the royal green collar. “And your name is?” 

The boy licks his lips. “Adam, Adam Towers.” 

Elias squints his eyes. On one side of the tag, a single capital letter _’D’_ is engraved with elegant font, and on the other side it says in smaller texts _I’m not lost leave me alone, or return me to Adam Towers._. 

Satisfied, the taller boy hands the cat over to Adam with a nod. “Fine. Alright. You are right. She is yours.” 

Adam grins as his fingers feels for the familiar touch of the cat’s velvety fur. The cat is huge compared to the boy’s slim frame. He regards the taller boy, his eyes keep staring at the clefted upper lip and tips of the gleaming teeth showing through the gap, his stare merely curious without any hint of disgust. In fact, he’s looking at Elias with appreciation.

“Thank you. You are a very thorough person.” He says.

Is that a compliment? Elias widens his eyes. Stunned.

“Are you a student at Hogwarts? I’ve never seen you before at school.” Adam continues. Adam is smart, and he has very good memory. He is observant enough to remember most of the students’ face at school, and he certainly doesn’t recall seeing someone as unique as Elias, so he can’t help but ask. 

Adam has a natural curiosity for investigating, experimenting and discovering, he is always inquisitive about things - why things are and what they are. 

Elias stretches his head of chaotic, brown, blonde-ish short curls as he nods. “Ja…Yes, I’m a- a transfer student, from Durmstrang. Me and my brother, Gabriel…This is our first term here at Hogwarts.”

Upon hearing the Scandinavian wizarding school, Adam’s head tilts with interest. He has read about Durmstrang. Durmstrang Institute is an old school that is notorious for teaching the Dark Arts. He exclaims under his breath. 

“Oh. Wow. Brilliant!” The he points out as a matter of factly. “You have a funny accent.” 

“It’s not funny, it’s just an accent.” Elias replies defensively. “I am from Denmark, of course I have an accent. I bet you’d have an accent if you speak Danish to me.” 

From afar, Elias hears Evelio starts yelling at him. 

“ELIAS!” 

“I have to go.” Elias says, his face cringes as if in pain. 

“It’s quite alright. Oh. Sorry, What did you say your name was?” Adam asks smoothly, the tone of the little devil’s voice is way more mature than a normal child should be. There is a peculiar charm around the well mannered boy, and it makes Elias feel like he can be trusted as a friend - Not that Elias has any frame of reference because he has never made a friend in school before.

“I- I didn’t…um, Elias, my name is Elias, Elias Thanatos.” Elias answers, his fingers nervously fidgeting with the end of his old, grey, over-sized sweater sleeves.

Adam flashes him another bright, pretty smile, his finger pointing at Elias as if it's a promise. “I’ll see you at school, Elias.” 

“Sure. Ja. Goodbye, Adam.” Elias feels a warmth in his chest, he feels welcomed. 

Perhaps Hogwarts is not like Durmstrang, after all. 

—

It turns out Hogwarts is exactly like Durmstrang.

Nobody wants to sit with the weird looking brothers. Even though the entire Hogwarts Express is packed, Elias and Gabriel are left alone, and relatively in peace, in their cabin compartment. 

Gabriel is clutching the cage that holds his owl tightly on his lap, while having some light reading of one of his books, _Hogwarts: A History_.

Elias is bored. He scratches his face as he stares at the passing scenery outside the train.

“Oh, there you are! Hello again!” A head of flowing brown hair curls around the ears, and surrounds Adam Tower’s perfect face as he slide open the cabin door and pokes inside curiously. “I’ve been looking for you, Elias.”

Gabriel looks up, gives the stranger a shy nod, then returns his eyes to his book without a word.

“A-Adam!” Elias feels a nervous breath caught in his throat. “Why are you looking for me?” 

Adam slide into the cabin and sits himself opposite to Elias without asking for permission. With a glee, he presents Elias with a box of sweets. “I want to thank you, for catching D for me the other day.”

Elias eyes the colourful box, curious. “What is it?” 

“It’s Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.” Adam says, astonished. “You’ve never tried it?” 

Elias shakes his head.

Adam grins. “It has every flavour imaginable. There are ordinary flavours like chocolate, peppermint, and marmalade, but also less fanciable ones like spinach, liver, and tripe. There are also flavours that are not actual foods like grass, farm dirt, earwax, paper, and bogeys.”

Elias cringes. 

“Try one.” Adam shakes the box, encouraging him to take one.

With anxious fingers, Elias picks a yellow one with tiny black dots from the box, and slips it into his mouth hesitantly.

His face cringes even more. “It- um, It- tastes like…chicken, roast chicken.”

“Neat!” Adam gives him a smug grin, and without looking he pops one into his mouth, and almost instantly he spits it out with an exaggerated EWWWWW. “IT TASTES LIKE VOMIT!”

Elias laughs, a hearty laugh that takes a long time to end once it begins. His face blushes as a foreign feeling blossoms in his chest. It’s a pleasant feeling, having a friend. A very nice feeling, in fact.

They have no idea how long have passed when they’ve finished the entire box of Every Flavour Beans - when a prefect peeks into the cabin. The very tall boy has already changed into robe, his green and grey tie meticulously knotted.

“Towers?” He regards Adam with a disapproving look, surprised to see a boy from his House mingling with the two odd looking new boys that everybody is gossiping about - Some are saying the brothers are half-animal, half-human. _The wrong sort._ “You all need to change into your robes now, we're almost to Hogwarts." 

—

Elias’ face reddens as he enters the Great Hall following a line of shorter boys, his head lowered, but his curious eyes are gleaming and darting rapidly, taking in everything and everyone.

Gabriel is keeping his distance from Elias, clearly doesn’t want to walk beside him. He is looking around with the same baffled expression on his face, his eyes wide and round like an owl. 

The Sorting ceremony is a yearly ritual performed at the beginning of each school year at Hogwarts. As predicted by himself, Elias’ brother is sorted into Ravenclaw.

Since he is a transfer student, Elias is sorted last. Sitting and sweating on the stool in front of the entire school, Elias feels all eyes are on him looking at his face and his lips. His eyes squeezes shut. He don’t have a preference for Houses, really, he just wants to follow his little brother, so he wants very much to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

Or Slytherin…

He opens his eyes, and spots Adam easily at the Slytherin table. Adam is grinning at him, clearly very amused. Is Adam laughing at him with the other Slytherin students, or is he just being friendly…as a friend? Elias shakes his head and diverts his gaze. All other students around Adam - but except Adam- at the table are looking at him like young wolves looking at farm animals, like food. Slytherin seems a terrible House to be sorted in, Elias takes it back. 

When, after a time that feels like forever, the Sorting Hat finally screams, “Hufflepuff!”

Several younger students at the Hufflepuff table clap, if not all of them, but the cheer dies down quickly because nobody else are cheering for Elias, and it’s getting awkward when some older students begin whispering and giggling like they are sharing an internal joke. 

They seem friendly enough compared to Durmstrang, Elias sits himself at the edge of the bench, his mouth slacks as he sits through the long, tedious speech by the headmaster and teachers. 

Elias is looking forward for the Feast to come. He is very hungry. He’s heard that there will be cheese, and chicken drumsticks. 

—

It is amazing how fast a month flies by. 

Elias has more or less settled into his new routine. The way he speaks and his short temper easily makes him an oddball at Hogwarts. Most students tend to avoid him - hell even Gabriel pretends he’s invisible when they meet occasionally in the corridor changing classes - except a few who are kind enough to excuse Elias’ erratic behaviour so luckily he is not as alone as he was in Durmstrang. All of them are friendly Hufflepuffs, except the boy who is from Slytherin, Adam Towers. 

“Elias!” Adam waves at Elias from afar almost too cheerfully as they spot each other at the courtyard, his grin so bright it’s contagious, and Elias smiles shyly. “How was your Potion test?”

It’s a Friday afternoon, all the classes are finished. The courtyard is full of students chatting in groups or busy passing by, but somehow Elias and Adam find each other easily in the crowd.

Adam is surrounded by taller boys and girls wearing the same green and silver uniform with cape and arm guards. They turn to Elias at the same time. Their death stares makes Elias jump, but he won’t let them know he is intimidated, so he put on a brave face and walks towards Adam proudly as if they are not there. 

“Dreadful, dreadful.” Elias sulks. He eyes Adam’s goggles on his forehead. “Oh! You’re in the Quidditch team?”

Quidditch is Elias’ passion. He wants very much to be in the House Team, he has signed up for next week’s tryout because one of the beaters has her skull cracked during practice, she was injured so badly that she is still in hospital.

Adam winks at him. “In fact I am! I’m Slytherin’s new seeker!”

Elias gets ridiculously flustered and blushy as he stutters. “Are- Are you going to train now? Am- Am I allowed to watch? I'll just stand at the side and watch.” 

His eyes subtly dart back and forth between Adam and the very unfriendly Slytherin Team behind him. They are making mocking noises, pretending to be revolted at the very idea of having Elias near the Quidditch pitch. Adam turns and raises an eyebrow at them, and they break into a fit of laughter. 

By now, Elias has more or less figured out that Adam is a very popular student, even though he is only in a Second Year boy. He is a good looking boy who is good with people. His marks has been among the top ones, and he is apparently very good at Quidditch as well. Perhaps that’s the reason why there is always a group of students following him around, Elias notes. The perfect student, _celebrity student._ Some of them are the ones who are very harsh towards Elias at the beginning, but upon knowing Elias is a friend of Adam’s, their taunts are more humorous than hurtful now. They have an inside joke that Elias is secretly having a crush on Adam. 

The fact is, during his first month, Elias is always, almost unconsciously, following Adam around. Adam on the other hand, is strangely fond of his attention, and he is unusually protective over the older boy, subtly using his influence and connections to shield him from the worst bullies in school. 

Adam’s mother would be furious if she knew Adam is using his Veela charm on his fellow schoolmates. Veela magic is a special form of magic used by Veela and humans with Veela heritage. It could be used to attract people. People are prone to experiencing thoughts of strong desire to impress or be with the Veela in question, and are strongly attracted, sometimes even romantically. 

Adam has never used his charm on Elias, not after their first meeting at Diagon Alley, and yet the older boy’s eyes are still following him everywhere. Curious. 

“Of course.” Adam frowns and smiles, he leans in towards Elias, and says in his ear with a lower voice. “Don’t mind them, Elias. They’re just bloody stupid.”

Nobody has ever defended Elias, none besides himself, and it makes his heart swells. 

—

When they all arrive at the Quidditch Training Pitch, Team Captain of Slytherin is furious to see that the Hufflepuff Team is already there, their broomsticks all out and their bats ready for practice. 

“I booked the pitch!” Team Captain of Slytherin says coolly.

The Hufflepuff Team Captain walks up to him with a Beater's bat. “I’ve also booked the pitch!” 

“Ah, but I've got a specially signed note here from the Professor…”

Elias and Adam exchange a glance. Elias gestures to Adam hurriedly that he is going to slip away now that the two Houses are having such a heated argument…

It’s when someone suddenly yells very loudly from across the pitch. **“WATCHOUT!”**

Someone has accidentally let a Bludger out. The first reflex of everyone in the group of arguing students is to duck down as the iron ball flies fiercely towards them - towards where Adam is standing. Elias, however, manages to remain calm enough at the time to snatch the Beater's bat from the Hufflepuff Team Captain’s hand, and miraculously, hit the ball fair and square, protecting the stunned Adam from harm.

“Adam!” Elias squeals. “Are you alright, Adam?!” 

The Hufflepuff Team Captain looks at Elias in awe, he eyes the loosen yellow and black tie of Elias' uniform, surprised that a fellow Hufflepuff is tacking along the Slytherin kids, his expression is thoughtful, however, considering. “Great reflexes. Not bad at all…What’s your name?”

Still recovering from the fright, Elias asks while panting heavily, his face scrunched up as if in pain. “Wha-What did you say?”

“You can make a decent Beater.” The Hufflepuff Team Captain comments absently, squinting his eyes as he looks up to the sky, watching out for the iron ball in case it comes flying back. “What’s your name?”

A smirks blossoms on Adam’s face as Elias’ jaw drops in surprise, and delight, his teeth showing through the gap of his lips gleam in the late afternoon sun. “Elias - My name is Elias Thanatos.”

“Thanatos, are you interested in joining the House Team?”

Elias is grinning and nodding like an idiot now, Adam can’t help but laugh at how dumb his face looks. “Stop grinning like a psycho, Elias.”

—

“ _Bicorns are dangerous cow-like creatures. Its horns are a required ingredient for Polyjuice Potion. Their horns are shed annually and are then gathered when the Bicorn is not looking…_ ” Elias listens half-heartedly in his Care of Magical Creatures lesson, his mind still overwhelmed by the excitement of having his very first Quidditch training session at Hogwarts in approximately three hours. 

Without making a sound, a delicate paper bird comes gliding in the air and fluttering into Elias’s hand out of nowhere (probably coming through the opened classroom window unnoticed). It’s a small and fragile looking paper crane, as Elias reaches for it, it fits into the centre of his large, sweaty palm. There is a line of note written on the wings of the bird, so he doesn’t have to unfold it. Elias is glad. He wouldn’t want to have to destroy such a beautiful thing.

The enchanted paper bird is obviously from Adam. Although Elias is making progress in his friend making endeavours after he was selected into the House Team, Adam is still his only true friend at Hogwarts. 

Eagerly, Elias reads the note on the delicate wing of the paper crane. It reads,

"Good luck for your training, I'll be watching you : ).”

Adam is going to watch him practice. Thinking about Adam, Elias feels his eyes start to burn and tear up, but he doesn't cry. 

…

Four hours later —

Balancing and sitting himself casually alone on the edge of a high wall like a cat overlooking the Quidditch Training Pitch, Adam rests his broomstick on his lap while watching Team Hufflepuff being coached by their team Captain. 

Even though he still appears out of place and it’s apparently very hard for him to corporate with his teammates, Elias is getting there because he seems to be very good at hitting things, a talented Beater no doubt. The rare displays of confidence and happiness on Elias’ face is precious when he’s flying on his broomstick, Adam finds it endearing.

Elias’s been doing so well, so when the Bludger bends and comes smashing into Elias’ forehead knocking him to the ground rather comically, everybody on his team are stunned for thirty seconds before any of them can react.

“Not again!” The Captain screeches and rolls his eyes as Elias falls unconscious face first on the grassed ground with a thump.

Terrified, Adam leaps onto his broom and dives down in one smooth swoosh. He’s by Elias side before anyone is there. 

“Elias!” Right when his mind slips into darkness, Elias seems to hear Adam’s voice screaming his name.

…

Four days later —

The Hospital Wing is run by Madam Pomfrey, the school's matron. Students who suffer mishaps and injuries during the school year are brought to the hospital wing for treatment. The hospital wing is well equipped to deal with all kinds of magical and mundane injuries, from broken limbs to regrowing lost bones. 

Elias opens his eyes with a start.  
Adam wakes from his sleep with a start.

The sun is setting, an orange glow is shining through the frosted glass of the high windows. Elias and Adam stare at each other, the two boys utterly confused with thick sleepiness. They are frozen for half a minute before Elias jumps in panic, realising the unfamiliar surrounding that looks like a hospital because he is in hospital.

“WHAT THE- WHY THE HELL AM I HERE? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DAY IS TODAY?” Elias blurts out a strings of words with thick accent.

Adam yawns and chuckles. “You were hit by the Bludger on the head, knocked off the broom, and sent here four days ago. It’s Monday toady, Elias. Madam Pomfrey says you’ll live —“ 

Speaking of Madam Pomfrey.

“Mr. Towers! I specifically asked you to leave fifteen minutes ago —Oh, OH! Mr. Thanatos! How are you feeling?” Madam Pomfrey exclaims while shoving Adam very gently out of the hospital wing.

Adam turns to give Elias a wink before the doors are shut, Elias feels a strange warmth in his chest, knowing that he has a friend who worried about him while he was injured. He also feels a cold shiver down his spine because if today is Monday, he has missed his first weekend trip to Hogsmeade.

Elias groans internally. He’s been looking forward to visiting Hogsmeade. He’s been saving up for his trip to Hogsmeade because he wanted to get Adam treats from the famous sweets shop Honeydukes. Perhaps an extra large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans…

…

A few weeks later…

“Wow! You shouldn’t have, Elias.” Adam beams at the treats Elias is pushing into his arms as they meet under the pear tree that grows in the Clock Tower Courtyard. 

“They’re, um, early Christmas presents.” Elias says almost shyly. “It’s nothing really…I…”

“Thank you, Elias.” Adam smiles.

The courtyard is quiet at this time of the day because of the cold, it feels like a secret base for both of them. Perhaps it’s the chilly winter air, their cheeks are blushing bright red. Elias is sniffling, snorting snot every few seconds. It’s a bit gross but it doesn’t seem to bother Adam at all.

The two boys choose to sit themselves on the edge of the antique fountain in the middle of the courtyard has four statues of an eagle devouring a snake where a enchanting beam of warm sunlight is shining upon. The sweets lying between them include an extra large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a Chocolate Frog, a bag of Jelly Slugs, and two bright red Blood-flavoured lollipops. Elias brought them during his trip to Hogsmeade about three weeks after he is released from hospital care. 

“Hogsmeade was magical, simply magical. I wish you were there, Adam.” Elias says as he gives the Blood-flavoured lollipop an experimental lick. “Ewww. This is gross.”

Adam chuckles, has he shoves the lollipop into his mouth, his lips stained blood red by the sweet. “I sort of like it. We can go to Hogsmeade together next year, you know. I am allowed to go next year. We can have Butterbeer together.”

Elias nods enthusiastically. “I want very much to have a Butterbeer together with you, Adam. We can have a walk around Hogsmeade. I- I’ve heard that there is a haunted house and…”

…

One year later, miraculously on the same day…

And they keep their promises. 

The Hufflepuff Forth Year and the Slytherin Third Year, wearing a yellow and a green scarf respectively, stands before The Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade and exchange a gleeful glance before they step into it together. The cold from the snow quickly forgotten as a warmth overwhelms them both.

Elias and Adam choose to sit in a darker, quieter corner hidden slightly by a cupboard where nobody can throw them rude stares and strange looks. People are always staring at the two boys when they are together, for one of them looking attractive and pretty, while the other looking utterly strange and freakish. They are very aware of the attention they get when they are together. It makes them uncomfortable, particularly Elias.

There are two large foaming mugs of Butterbeer on the table before them. They slam their mugs together a bit too hard and they giggle as some of the amber gold beverage is spilled over the rims.

Elias takes a sip and a slurp, the thick creamy foam stays on his upper lips like a moustache. Adam laughs with an enchanting high pitch.

“What? What’s wrong?” Elias frowns, confused.

Adam laughs even harder.

“Nothing…I just…You know what, Elias? You look good with a moustache.”

Taken back by the comment, Elias shifts in his seat. The gap between his lips pulled wider as he grimaces. “I can never look good, everybody…everybody knows that. I look hideous and I know that, Adam. I- I’m very ugly.”

Being the victim of bully almost all his life, Elias learns to protect himself by lacing his speech with harmful words and sometimes false arrogant claims, his insecurity keep telling himself that he’s undeserving of love and adoration. He’s like a frightened, agitated little harmless but feisty animal that way. But he knows he can drop his defence around Adam, because Adam has never treated him like the others, not even once. 

Adam is his friend, his only friend, gentle and kind, and beautiful.

“Nonsense.” Adam frowns but his gaze softens, the tone of his soft voice higher and his accent thickens. “You’re not ugly, Elias. I think you are beautiful.”

Elias looks at Adam with wide, amber red eyes. His trembling hands clutches the end of Adam’s green scarf. Tears threaten to fall, but he doesn’t care. 

Adam reaches out to pat his head and sighs with a smile as the older boy begins sobbing quietly. 

 

>> To be continued…?!


	2. Chapter 2

Walking hurriedly down the busy corridor at Hogwarts, Elias and Gabriel are having a heated discussion in Danish. Their conversation is partially drowned out by the noise of students passing through.

“— What did you just say?” Elias asks again.

“I said, stay away from Adam Towers.” Gabriel repeats, this time speaking a little louder. “Maybe he’s not as good as he appears to be.”

Elias frowns. “You always say such horrible things!” 

“I just…” Gabriel pauses in his step. He shakes his head and takes a deep breath, then confesses, “I just don’t want you to get hurt, Elias. Adam Towers is a Slytherin! A Slytherin! _Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends_? And have you heard that rumour that he has a girlfriend now and she is the daughter of —”

“Stop, Gabriel, stop. That’s discrimination! And hateful!” Elias’s voice raises when he’s agitated. Elias is very protective when it comes to Adam. “Adam is my friend! My best friend!”

Adam is Elias’s first, and only, ’best friend’. He is the only person Elias goes to when he needs someone to talk to. They meet up just to talk about nothing, or the most important things. When Elias is sad, Adam always tries his hardest to cheer him up. 

Elias thinks Adam truly cares about him because nobody else has ever cared about him in his life in such ways, nobody besides Gabriel (even though Gabriel always acts like he couldn’t care less about his brother). 

“He may be your best friend, but you are not his, Elias. You can’t possibly be his best friend because —” Gabriel points out logically.

His sharp eyes lighten up as he spots someone in the crowd gathering at the entrance of The Great Hall, much like an owl finding a mouse in the bush. A victorious smirk appears on his face as he points that person out to Elias. 

“SEE? You are definitely not _his_.”

Elias follows Gabriel’s gaze. 

And there he is, Adam Towers, the most beautiful boy (and girl, and part-Veela) at Hogwarts.

Adam is chatting with a tall Ravenclaw girl. They are standing very close, giggling, almost whispering into each other’s ears as if they are sharing some intimate secrets. Just before they part ways, Adam leans forward and places a courteous kiss on the girl’s cheek.

At that, Elias’ eyes widen, his lips part involuntarily, quivering helplessly as if someone has just slapped him right in the face. He feels a sharp stabbing pain through his heart - only that pain is not physical - but it still hurts like hell. 

So the rumour is true, Adam has a girlfriend now. Perhaps Gabriel is right. Adam is his best friend, but Elias is definitely not his. The _girlfriend_ will be Adam’s best friend, not Elias. 

Elias’ jealous eyes follow the Ravenclaw girl like an enraged bull until she disappears from his sight. 

He knows who that girl is. 

The girl is Denise Glass, a celebrity student, like Adam; Beautiful and smart, and rich, she possesses all the qualities that Elias doesn’t have. Everybody thinks they are a perfect match (Except Elias, of course). Rumour has it that Adam has been secretly dating Denise Glass since three months ago. The two gets along so well already that he has already met Denise’s parents. If everything goes smoothly, Adam is going to start a student internship at The Daily Prophet during the coming winter break - Thanks to Denise’s father being the editor-in-chief at the wizarding newspaper. 

Power-hungry Slytherin, self-interested social climbers with great ambition. Thinking of it, Adam is actually a very typical Slytherin. The realisation makes Elias’ heart sink. 

Adam and him, they are from very different worlds, going on very different paths. Maybe it is best for them to stop being friends. It would be wise to just end their friendship now, once and for all. 

There is a burn behind Elias’ eyes, he immediately closes them to stop himself from crying. Students begin rushing into the Hall for the Hallowe'en Feast, leaving Elias stands frozen-on-the-spot amidst the crowd. 

He is surrounded by people, yet Elias feels very, very lonely.

— 

Hogwarts is abuzz with excitement over the Triwizard Tournament. Elias can feel the anticipation in the air (Even the House ghosts are excited). 

The Triwizard Tournament is a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, each school being represented by one Champion. Selected Champions compete in three tasks designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage. 

Among students of the entire school, Elias is probably the least enthusiastic of them all. He simply doesn’t see the point of the contest. For one, the Tournament is renowned for being extremely dangerous and champions have _died_ in the past. Most importantly, there are students from _Durmstrang_ here for the Tournament, and they are all bullies who used to treat Elias really badly in the past. 

Elias has grown a lot since he last attended Durmstrang. He is now one of the tallest and strongest among his fellow Fifth Years. He still tries his best to avoid those bullies around campus, but he’s different now. If they wanted trouble, he will definitely fight for himself. He is no longer the weak kid that he once was. 

The strangest thing is, the Durmstrang students don’t seem to remember Elias at all. One day after Quidditch Practice, Elias bumps into a group of them in the corridor, face to face. They give Elias some unfriendly stares at first, yet upon seeing his oversized Quidditch jersey, their unfriendly faces were replaces by a judging smirk, underneath their smirk is something unexpected, something akin respect. Confused but delighted, a grin slowly spreads across Elias’ own face as he walks away, the little black hole of a missing tooth resulting from a recent Quidditch accident just visible through his pulled up harelip.

That pleasant little surprise aside, Elias doesn't think The Triwizard Tournament is a good idea in general. Adam, on the other hand, is enjoying every minute of the contest. He has been running a monthly Newsletter covering The Triwizard Tournament as the chief school reporter; At the same time, he has set up a small gambling booth with a few fellow Forth Year Slytherins, taking bids on who will join and who will get picked, who will win ultimately and, perhaps half-jokingly (or not), who is most likely to die during the competition. 

Thanks to Adam’s celebrity student status, their little gambling business is extremely popular among students, even Elias has placed a little bet on which Hogwarts student who is going to be selected. 

Denise Glass, to Elias’ dismay, is one of the three students from Hogwarts who have thrown their names into the Goblet of Fire; Which is why Elias has picked the less known Gryffindor boy instead of her. 

Bad luck, however, seems to follow Elias all his life. Even though there are only three names, he still manages to pick the wrong one. The upset boy bites his lips bitterly when Denise Glass’ name is announced. 

A pang of jealousy hit Elias when he sees Denise throwing a sweet, proud ( _wicked_ ) grin at Adam openly from across the gap between their House tables; He feels a stinging sensation behind his eyes when Adam winks back at her, mouthing back a silent ‘Congratulations’.

During the entire Feast, Adam has not looked at him, not even once. Elias has a strange feeling that Adam has already _moved on_ from him. He is abandoned. 

Abandonment requires expectation. What did Elias expect? It was foolish for Elias to believe in the possibility of friendship with a person as perfect as Adam in the first place. He is ugly and hideous, and nobody would ever love him. 

—

It’s been more than a month since the start of the Triwizard Tournament, excitement in the school hasn't waned at all. 

The Tournament involves three tasks. The First Task has already taken place in early November. The Second Task will be in February, and the Third one in June. 

Elias doesn’t really care about the Tournament, what concerns him more at present is the Christmas Yule Ball. 

The Yule Ball is to be held in between the First the the Second Task, which means it’s going to happen in about two weeks’ time. 

The announcement of the Ball has caused something of a panic in him because he knows he has to invite someone to the Ball. Hissing short breaths through the gap between his lips, Elias walks down the corridor with a blush on his face, his books clutches tightly in his chest as he glances at the girls around him uncomfortably. 

Girls are wandering around campus in groups, like small flocks of chickens. Why are they doing that?

Gabriel, his dear brother, suspiciously chooses to tag along Elias’ side all week. He observes his big brother with his curious owl-like eyes, as if Elias is his subject of a social experiment; Or it’s just because he is looking forward to witness the drama Elias would cause.

Knowing that Elias is among one of the few who have yet to find a dance partner, he says to Elias in a low voice, “Well, you'd better hurry up, or all the good ones will be gone.”

Elias ignores Gabriel, but he is mildly offended by his words. It’s not like Elias hasn’t tried. He is in fact quite proud of himself because he has already asked about seven girls to be his date. Unfortunately, none of them are willing to go with him to the Ball. 

The rejections hit Elias quite bad at first, but eventually they don’t matter to him as much. By now, he has already gotten used to being rejected. When the girl says ‘No’, he’d nod quietly and walk away with the girls giggling behind him. 

Also walking side by side with the weird brothers in the corridor now is a very, very tall and strong Hufflepuff girl. She is a Beater in Elias’ team, a talented player whom Elias admires very much. Truth is, he has never actually considered her as a girl, until now.

“Ellen, you're a girl.” Elias points out absently.

“Oh, well spotted.” Ellen’s flat voice replies dully.

Elias licks his lips. “Yes- Yes- ugh. Ellen. Will-Um- Will you go to the- the Ball-with-me?" 

His voice trails off in the end to an inaudible babbling. The tall girl stops in her track, her pale eyebrows raised so high that they look as though they have blended in with her hair.

“What?”

“Will you go to the- the Ball with me?" Elias asks again.

Ellen’s eyes widen, embarrassed but glad. After a beat, she gives Elias a quiet “Yes”, before disappearing hurriedly into the sea of students with a blush. 

Gabriel shakes his head in disbelief while Elias turns to give him a smug smirk.

—

At Hogwarts, only students of fourth year and above are permitted to attend the Yule Ball though younger students can also go if an older student invited them to accompany them. 

Gabriel is not old enough to attend the Yule Ball and he is, unfortunately, not invited to the Ball. Or else he’d definitely attend the event just to see how Elias embarrasses himself. 

In the Common Room, Elias stares at his own reflection in the mirror, checking himself out up and down. He is wearing white suit jacket and pants that are at least one size larger than they should be, with a deep brown tie that goes terribly with the beige dress shirt underneath (which is also at least a size larger than it should be). 

Gabriel has sneaked into the Hufflepuff Basement (with some clever spells of his), and now he is eating Jelly Slugs on a sofa nearby.

He comments on Elias’ look in a blunt, mocking tone. “You look ridiculous.”

Pretending his brother’s words haven't hurt him in the least, Elias snatches a green Slug from his brother’s hands, then pops it into his mouth. 

Gabriel’s round owl eyes narrow as he glares at his brother. 

Elias says cooly. “Shut up, Gabriel. I look fine. I look…I look good.”

Adam told him once that he is not ugly, remember?

Some part of Elias still believes that Adam has never, ever, lied to him. 

—

Elias and Adam hasn’t talked to each other as much since the Tournament began. The tremendous amount of work for Adam’s Newsletter, and the intensive Quidditch training for Elias’ team have kept them both very busy.

The truth is, Elias has been actively avoiding Adam. It is as if he is mad at his best friend for no reason. Elias keeps neglecting Adam’s attempts in initiating eye contact or small talk whenever they meet, leaving an utterly confused and frustrated Adam behind with narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows. 

Elias somehow believes cutting himself off from Adam Towers completely is the best way to deal with their _situation_.

Not only has Elias been actively avoiding Adam, he’s shutting himself off entirely whenever Adam’s name pops up during casual conversations. He doesn’t want to hear, nor think about Adam anymore; Which is why when Elias finds Adam appearing at Yule Ball with the Ravenclaw Champion Denise Glass on his arm, his mouth goes slack in shock. 

Then realisation hits him, Adam is Denise’s dance partner for the night as all tournament champions are required to have a dance partner. Tradition requires them to open the dance. 

Adam - Elias’ gorgeous Adam - is dressed in a fancy, well-tailored deep bottle green suit that goes perfectly with his blue eyes, making the half-Veela boy appear even more charming, enchanting and attractive than the full-blooded Veela from Beauxbatons. 

When the waltz begins, Elias literally stops breathing because he simply can’t take his eyes off the beautiful waltzing Adam. 

When the waltz is over, Elias still cannot look away from the boy, the boy whom he thought was his best and only friend. 

Even during dinner, when he is cutting up a huge piece of roast chicken, Elias can’t help but steal glances at Adam’s direction every now and then. Every time Adam smiles at _that girl_ , he grimaces, as if he feels a physical pain in his stomach.

The once seemingly innocent young man is now sitting at the head table, mingling among the best, the prettiest, the most popular and the most famous people. The _elites_. 

Slytherins crave power and influence, thirst for fame and wealth. It’s only natural for Adam to choose this path. Still, Elias feels terrible, utterly left behind, abandoned even. His heart is filled with an illogical jealousy that shouldn’t be there in the first place - because, what did Elias expect? 

Adam Towers and Elias Thanatos, they were born into two very different worlds. Adam belongs to the fine upper class, while Elias…well, let’s just say he is one that nature had dealt an impossible hand. He is basically nothing at all, absolutely nothing. 

It has been a miracle, a dream really, in Elias’ life, for him to even have a chance to meet a being as beautiful as Adam. That dream is going to end. It’s about time for Elias to wake up from that dream. 

Once dinner is over, the tables are cleared immediately, and the lights dim. An unfamiliar, god-awful wizarding band appears on stage, begins playing an unfamiliar, god-awful loud rock song as the crowd starts to cheer.

Elias is still feeling sad and numb, but the weird music is strangely uplifting. With a grin that looks like a grimace, he joins Ellen, and his other Quidditch teammates at the dance floor. Together with the others, they keep yelling, humping, cheering, dancing like happy chickens. 

Elias’ dance moves are terrible. He dances so terribly that everybody around him begins to laugh. He notices, though, the laugh is not that vicious, mocking kind that Elias used to receive, but the friendly mocking kind that doesn’t mean any harm. The friendly laughter reminds Elias of the reason how he manages to even make friends at Hogwarts in the first place…It was all because of Adam. 

The thought makes Elias very, very upset because he misses Adam terribly.

Elias is too overwhelmed with his sadness to notice that, meanwhile drowned in the sea of the madly cheering students, a pair of glistering blue eyes are watching him intently across the dance floor. 

The blue eyes are sad and bitter, glaring hard at Elias with the same confusion and frustration that is in Elias’ hazel brown eyes.

— 

When rock songs are eventually replaced by soft, waltzing music, the crazy dance is over and the utterly exhausted energetic crowd slowly scatters.

Some students are heading back to their dormitory, some remaining in the Hall; Mostly in pairs now, intimately swaying, slow dancing to the romantic music in the air. 

While his fellow Hufflepuff squad has gone off to fetch drinks and snacks, Elias chooses to take a slow walk outside in the courtyards alone. He is still a little short of breath from all the exercise on the dance floor, his face is flushed a deep red, his brow and his body covered grossly in a layer of sticky sweat.

The open air is satisfyingly cold and crisp, and it feels great on Elias’ skin. Rosebushes have been conjured for decoration in the Hogwarts grounds along with statues of Father Christmas and his reindeer for the Yule Ball. 

As the ball began to wind down, some students are using these bushes as cover for intimacy, but Elias doesn't notice their presence. There are too many things on his mind that he just wants to occupy himself with something, anything that is not related Adam. He is filled with frustration again. There is an impulse for him to hit, to smash, to beat up _things_. He then begins blasting the rosebushes in the garden violently apart with a broken broomstick on the ground. 

Petals of red roses are scattered everywhere, they look black and malicious under the pale moonlight, like feathers shed from startled chickens. 

Several lovebirds who’ve been kissing behind the tall bushes flee the scene immediately. Some of them throw curses at Elias as they go, but the weird, angry boy is too occupied with being sad to care. 

Elias keeps beating the plants until a voice from behind startles him, making him jumps violently; His fingers grasping the broomstick loosened in fright. 

“What are you doing?” 

For a split second, he thinks he’s been caught in the act by a teacher, and that points are going to be deducted from Hufflepuff, and that everybody in his House would hate him for it…Then his mind registers the voice. The voice is not from any teacher but Adam Towers. 

Elias pouts, stubbornly decides not to turn around to meet Adam’s gaze. “Why do you bother?” 

“Elias! Look at me!” Adam’s voice is raised higher now. 

His thin arm reaches out, perhaps pushing Elias a bit too hard than he intended, but Elias let him. 

When Elias finally turns around, Adam is surprised to find him shaking, sobbing. Tears are gleaming at the corner of Elias’ eyes. 

Unable to hold his gaze, Adam asks, “Are you mad at me?” 

“You're damn right I'm mad at you.” Elias grunts.

“Why? Why are you so mad at me? You and I have gotten along fine and I don't know why this-“ Adam gestures at the empty air between them, “this- is happening.”

The beautiful boy stares at Elias with a perfect, confused puppy expression, an expression that immediately melts Elias’ heart. 

“We shouldn’t be friends anymore.” Elias blurts out.

“What? Why? What do you mean we shouldn't be friends anymore?”

Elias stares at Adam’s perfect face. He wants so much to touch the side of his face, and his ears, but he stops himself by clenching his fingers into tight fists. He has snot running out of his nose now, and occasionally he tries to sniff it up. He must look hideous, and disgusting in Adam’s eyes.

“We- We shouldn’t be friends anymore- because-” Elias says, his accent thickens, babbling on non-stop like he always does when he gets emotional. “Because you need to be around people like you, not someone like- like me. I am- I’m ugly, and poor. We are different, so very different. I know I’m not worth your friendship, I'm not worth your time, I don't deserve to be friends with you, Adam. I'm going to mess everything up so don't let me hurt you. Leave me alone! We shouldn’t hang out anymore! Just leave me alone…”

Adam clicks his tongue, displeased, but says nothing. Elias shuts up immediately, regretting every word that he has said. 

The air between them starts to turn cold and silent and awkward. 

“I’m sorry, Adam. I didn’t mean…” Elias mutters, on the verge of tears.

After a long minute, Adam finally answers coldly. “No.” 

“No?” 

“No. You don't get to tell me who I can, and can’t, hang out with, Elias.”

 _Adam is angry. He is going to leave me._ Cold sweat breaks out on Elias’ forehead because Elias is genuinely scared that Adam is going to leave him for real. He is crying now, he is sure that Adam’s going to just turn and leave him, leave him forever; Which is why the last thing he expects to happen is to be jumped by the smaller boy. 

Elias lets out a surprised yelp like a chicken being attacked by a cat as Adam jumps him, giving him probably the tightest hug he has ever experienced in his life. 

The touch is soothing, Elias can’t help but loops his arm loosely around Adam’s slim waist. Tears stream down his face as he allows himself a contented sigh.

Adam pulls the taller boy to him, and whispers in his ear, “You can’t push me away, Elias. You're going to regret getting rid of me, so I won't let you push me away like that.”

“I’m disgusting, Adam.”

“Yes, I know.” 

“I don’t deserve you.”

“I disagree, but alright.”

“You won’t be- Your- Your- friend won't be happy if we continue hanging out like real friends.”

Upon hearing it, Adam lets go of Elias. He steps back, his face instantly alarmed. 

“Real friends? Is our friendship not real? Why would you say something like that? Wait- Has anyone said anything to you? Has anyone _done_ anything to you? Make you stay away from me?” 

Now it’s Elias’ turn to be puzzled. 

“What do you mean, like beating me up or something? No, No, they haven't! It’s just…you are perfect, Adam. You belong with perfect people, not me. You deserve a perfect girl- a perfect...girlfriend…” Elias says, his voice eventually trails off.

Adam frowns and looks away. His head nodding absently as his brain races, connecting the dots. A small smile slowly spreads on his face, his voice raised ridiculously high and laced with his pleasant accent as he exclaims, “So this is- This is what it's all about? My _girlfriend_. My _girlfriend_? Elias? Really?“

Elias blinks. “They say- Everyone says you and Denise Glass are…”

“Dating?”

“Yes.”

“Wait. Are you jealous of her?” Adam grins mischievously like a schoolboy while Elias’ face blushes a deeper red. 

Elias panics internally. Is he that transparent? His eyes are impossibly wide now, his bottom lip trembling. “No, absolutely not. That would be absurd.” 

Adam shakes his head. “We’re not.” 

“What?”

“Dating. We’re not dating, Elias. Denise Glass is not my girlfriend.” Adam chuckles. “She sure likes me a lot, yes, but she’s not actually my girlfriend.”

Elias blinks again. “Oh. Okay.”

Adam bites his lips, still suppressing an evil smirk. “You don’t believe me.” 

“- but you two are a perfect match! She is perfect for you!” Elias protests. 

With a sigh, Adam wraps both of his palms around Elias’ reddened cheeks, encasing his face, forcing the taller boy to lock eyes with him. 

When Elias finally lowers his reddened eyes to meet Adam’s gaze, Adam smiles. He stands on the tips of his toes, stretches his neck and kisses Elias on his cleft lip.

The touch is brief, a little playful, but it’s enough to make Elias go still, very still, still like a startled, trembling new born baby bull. Warm breath huffing out from his nose in cartoonish white puffs as quiet, soft snow begins to fall all around them.

“ _This_ , Elias, this is why Denise is not my girlfriend, Elias.” Adam tells him in a low voice. Elias can feel Adam’s warm breath ghosting over his jaw line, his eyelashes batting against his rough skin. “And she is far from ‘perfect’ for me.”

Elias is stunned on the spot. “Oh. OH.” 

“ _Oh_?” Adam raises his eyebrows.

After the initial shock has passed, Elias’ face twitches minutely as he begins a careful speech with well chosen words. “Very well. So- ugh- So you don't like girls? - which is fine, by the way. Absolutely fine. I- I’m honoured that you choose to tell me your secret, Adam. I really do. I mean- I sometimes find you very attractive too. It’s perfectly okay to be…gay. I -”

While Elias hilariously rambles on and on about why it is _absolutely fine_ for Adam to be gay, Adam just grunts and rolls his eyes, but the hint of a grin is still tugging at one corner of his mouth. 

“No- Elias. Me being gay is not the point! I’m not _gay_ , by the way, it’s much more complicated than that. Um- ELIAS-ELIAS- STOP!”

And Elias shuts up immediately.

“Listen. What I'm trying to say is- is that _you_ are the one that I like.” Adam tells Elias solemnly, somewhat a little nervous.

“Oh.”

“The point is: You are the one who is perfect for me, not Denise, not anyone else. You.”

“OH.” Realisation dawns, Elias is blushing furiously now. “Okay.”

“Okay?” 

“But- why - how -“

“Elias.” Adam pauses to wet his lips again. “I like you because you are…you, and that's enough for me.” 

“But I’m- I’m so ugly…Why would you…”

Adam closes his eyes, and lets out a sound that is somewhere between a sigh and a sob of frustration as he buries his face in his palms. 

“Bloody hell, ELIAS!” 

A massive but fluffy snowflake land on Elias’ nose tip as Adam’s palms reach out again to hold Elias’ sensitive face, then leans in to place another kiss, a less playful but deeper, longer kiss on Elias’ harelip.

Elias has never been formally kissed - or kissed anyone for that matter. He thinks Adam’s gentle, wet lips feel ridiculously good on his. Then he wonders giddily in his mind - Does a kiss mean they are dating now?

Elias looks at Adam through tear-laden lashes. He looks at Adam’s gentle smile, his flowing chocolate brown hair, his adorable round ears, his beautiful stormy blue eyes, his long eyelashes, his elegant asymmetrical but yet perfect face, his eerie blood red lips - lips that have just kissed him so softly…

Suddenly, Elias feels something weird from within him, a strange stir that gives him a deep blush on his face and a foreign feeling…as if a lot of blood is rushing down, down _there_. 

Uttering a low gasp, he looks away quickly, embarrassed. He begins sweating profusely, his heart flutters in him like a startled chicken beating its wings. 

If Adam notices anything, he chooses to keep quiet. He reaches out instead, cupping the back of Elias’ head with his hand, drawing him gently forward until their foreheads touch. 

He whispers, “I love you, Elias.”

Elias is at a loss for words, gasping quietly as he lets out a sob.

In the gentle snow, Adam loops his arms around Elias’ waist, and they begin swaying slowly to an imaginary tune in their heads. There is a warmth in their hearts as they envelope themselves in the sensation of their shared body heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Homorphus Charm: Causes an Animagus or transfigured object to assume its normal shape.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr too :D [@vulcanplomeeksoup](http://vulcanplomeeksoup.tumblr.com) Come chat with me about Hannibal !


End file.
